


Contradiction

by notebookthief



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, more characters to be added as this goes on probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notebookthief/pseuds/notebookthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is a walking contradiction who goes to farmers markets and uses organic skin products but also goes to the convenience store at 3am for instant noodles and red bull.<br/>Daichi sees him on both occasions.<br/>Edit: discontinued</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend zo were talking about oidai bc of a couple fics we read and its so quality why doesnt it get more love..... its Good Shit  
> anyway this will be updated sporadically because i dont actually have a plan and im working on other fics like my iwaoisuga and my iwadai and editing my other iwaoisuga bc the first few chapters need it bad and im starting college this week! so yeah updates are not gonna come often. sorry about that.

Daichi is completely and utterly lost.

A farmers market does not seem like it would be a place where one gets so confused that they literally need to phone for help, but that’s the situation Daichi finds himself in. He really doesn’t understand why there’s so many products here that have something to do with bees, or how to pick which kinds of eggs, or what the difference between regular vegetables and organic vegetables are. Right then and there, waiting for him to pick up the phone and explain once again what he wanted and why he wanted it, he decides that Sugawara Koushi is an evil, evil friend. 

Evil enough, in fact, that he doesn’t pick up, and Daichi nearly swears - would have, had he not caught sight of a small child first. He sighs harshly instead and mutters to himself, “Why the hell does he need weird flowery homemade soap anyway, they’re all the same.” 

He pockets his phone and when he looks up he’s staring right at Oikawa, who doesn’t seem very pleased. 

“Sawa-chan! I really didn’t expect to see you here, especially given your comment,” he says sweetly - too sweet, and it makes Daichi’s throat feel thick. 

“I’m picking some stuff up for a friend,” he explains, polite and reserved, hoping to step around and away from the rival captain. 

Except Oikawa smiles a little more, making his face tighter. “Really? How nice of you. Would you like some help?” 

Daichi opens his mouth to refuse, but Oikawa is already dragging him away. He manages to wrangle Suga’s list out of him and, at every stall they stop at, dives into an overly detailed explanation as to why what he was buying was better and how to choose. By the time he was done, Daichi’s head was reeling and he had a massive headache. 

Oikawa doesn’t let him go for a long time, and when he finally arrives at Suga’s house to drop off his things, he’s significantly late. 

“What took you so long? Did you get too confused?” Suga asks, unloading the bags into the kitchen. “Oh great, you got everything correct.” 

“I ran into Oikawa Tooru,” he says, rubbing his forehead. “And he lectured me about every single product.” 

Suga laughs. “That doesn’t really surprise me. Here, take this as compensation,” he says, and hands him a cup of coffee. 

“Please tell me this isn’t organic,” he says under his breath. Suga chuckles. 

“It’s instant. Enjoy.” 

Daichi does.


	2. Chapter 2

Daichi is not usually one to make 3am convenience store runs, but with his paper’s deadline being tomorrow and with him being only three-quarters of the way finished, it’s something that needs to be done.

The chime of the automatic doors is a bit too cheery and too loud for this time of night, but he tries not to let it get to him. He grabs a basket from the entrance and heads to the coolers, where he grabs several caffeinated drinks. He turns down one of the aisles after that the grab some things to snack on, and comes face to face with Oikawa, who is crouched in front of a row of instant noodles. 

Daichi really can’t help himself when he steps up to him and says, “Are those organic, too?” It feels like payback. 

Oikawa starts and looks up at him, his eyes narrowing before the too-sweet smile makes another appearance. “Sawa-chan! It seems we keep running into each other. What a coincidence.” he says, polite and strained and sounding like he thinks it is very much not a coincidence. Daichi shakes his head, a little amused. 

“I just came to grab some supplies. I have to stay up for a paper. Do you have one too?” He crouches beside him to grab his own instant noodles, and he swears Oikawa almost flinches. 

“You got me! History papers can get so boring.” 

Daichi can feel this conversation going nowhere, but he dreads returning back to his work, so he pries a little more. “Mine’s history too. Who’s your professor?” 

Oikawa seems only the tiniest bit startled. “Miyamura-sensei.” 

Daichi glances down. “No kidding. Mine too. When’s your class?” 

He’s not looking at him. Daichi feels a little bad, since it’s fairly obvious this is not a conversation Oikawa wants to be having, but not bad enough to leave him alone. 

“Tomorrow at noon. Which means I really have to go back and finish that paper!” He stands up abruptly and walks to the counter with measured steps. Daichi walks slowly behind him. 

“See you in class tomorrow,” he says when Oikawa is finished paying and about to leave. Oikawa sends him a smile over his shoulder and disappears. 

Daichi thinks he’s ready to start on his paper again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sassy daichi is a fav. hes not sassy often but its still a fav


End file.
